Voice out your Dream!
by Zeladious
Summary: Lucia, Hanon and Rina participates in a competition, including Kaito. What happens when a girl takes the stage, and something disastrous happens in the midst?


It was a sunny day as always with Lucia, Hanon and Rina. They were enjoying the sandy beaches and with Kaito surfing the seas with Lucia cheering on for him. Kaito was satisfied enough that she was watching with her smile on her face. He glanced at her before turning his attention to the tide of seas. Once again, he was accomplished, by riding against the waves successfully. Lucia's face was filled with happiness as Hanon and Rina played with each other. Today there was a special event.

BANNER – VOCAL MELODY COMPETITION

'Good day everyone!'

An enthusiastic male voice spoke through the microphone held at his hand.

'Are you enjoying yourselves now? We're going to even give you more fun! Today, we will be hosting the best voice that even you audiences that can get your hearts captured! Participants are welcomed, regardless of gender and age! The registering won't start in a while as we're still making preparations.'

He sweat dropped and rubbed his back of the head.

'But, it'll sure to be a blast when you join! Something you'll remember in your hearts!'

The onlookers were listening intently on what the male was saying.

'The registration will start in about five minutes and the booth will be next to me.'

He pointed to his left beside the stage.

'So, get your hearts ready by then!'

* * *

He bowed and left the stage. There were murmurs from the onlookers as they sat and waited around the stage to register their names. There were smiles around their faces and some kids wanted to sing too. Then Hanon heard it from afar, as if having supersonic ears.

'Hey, Lucia, Rina!'

She went and told them the news.

'Heh…the best voice huh…'

'Sounds fun. I guess I will take part in it then.'

'Hey, Lucia, why don't you ask Kaito?'

Hanon nudged her.

'Geez, Hanon…'

Lucia was slightly blushing. She did wanted to hear Kaito sing but was too shy to ask.

'If you're not telling him…'

She was getting ready to run up to him as he was already on the shore.

'I'll be!'

She quickly ran as fast as she could, with Lucia catching up to her, leaving Rina where she is.

'Wait up…!'

'Gosh, those two…'

Rina puts her head on her head.

'Guess I'll head over to where they'll be holding the registration then.'

A mid-long hair girl was wearing a white tube swimming costume and wearing a red skort when she overheard the conversation between the three.

'Voisu…'

* * *

Five minutes had passed, and there was a small table booth beside as people had already started queuing. There were already more than fifty people who signed up.

'This is a long queue…'

'Don't worry about it! It will be our turn, soon…'

Lucia and Hanon were nearly nearing the table as they waited for at least twenty minutes just to sign up. There were still more behind them. The girl was way behind them and was the last person in line. After all the lining up, she was the last to register as she puts down her name.

A few hours total had passed, and the contestants had sang their songs, following Lucia, Hanon and Rina. Even Kaito had willingly sign up and sang his song. He was a bit nervous but he managed to pull through, earning the girls' hearts who are there. Finally, it was her turn. She took the microphone and sang.

_Another time  
Another place  
Let's jump with all of our might  
_  
She inhaled her breath, starting to let it out, pointing at the people who are watching.

_Shout out  
Voice out your Dream!  
Be consumed with your singing  
And let your pent up emotions  
Overflow_

The people were so mesmerised at her voice that they entirely forgotten what they were at the beach for, submitting to her only voice.

_Speak out  
Voice out your Dream!_

_Be enveloped with my singing  
And let my voice  
Reach your mind_

Lucia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito weren't affected by her singing as they stood where they are, observing the people who are looking at her. They soon found out something about her voice and stood at the front of the stage, facing her. Realizing this, she stopped singing as a menacing smile reached her lips.

'Who are you?!'

Lucia demanded.

Just as she was about to say her name through the microphone, she left her mouth agape, and started to cry. She couldn't move from her spot.

'What the-she's…crying?'

Kaito had shown slight worry on his face while Hanon and Rin were trying to figure out about her.

'Hey, why are you crying?'

Hanon asked.

'I…'

She managed to speak, only to stutter before shouting out.

'SAVE ME!'

She was in shock as something overtook her body, leaving her mindless.

'If I remember…'

Her voice spoke in solemn, still through the microphone.

'You guys are Mermaid Princesses right? And a Panthalassa too.'

'What…?'

The three Mermaid Princesses spoke simultaneously.

'Who exactly…are you?!'

Kaito's voice became more demanding.

'Me…?'

She then laughed menacingly, with the grip on the microphone released onto the floor. After a while, she stopped and the smile left her, into a depressing mood.

'I believe she hasn't told you a thing, right…fine then. Let me introduce myself. I'm the Lord of Bermuda Triangle, Triana! For years I had to guard those idiotic fools who dared vast into my land! For their crimes, they shall pay!'

'Bermuda Triangle…?'

Rin questioned herself.

'I've heard of it, the Solemn Wanderer.'

Kaito apparently answered it.

'Oh? You knew, Panthalassa! I'm glad…'

A crude smile was being shown on her lips.

'You're…the one that committed a crime, leading you to forcefully take over the throne. To be wandering forever for your crimes.'

Kaito's voice became angry.

'Let me hear more…'

She instantly disappeared from her spot, only to appear behind the three Mermaid Princesses, chanting some words, with vines appearing around them, ensnarling them with it.

'…when you see me, _again_.'

'You…!'

Kaito ran up to them, only to stop into his tracks when she chanted some words, encasing him in a block of ice, trapping him inside. Before his very eyes, she had disappeared along with the three. He kept banging on the ice, only to freeze his own hands in the process the moment he touches the ice.

'Wha-!'

* * *

He looked at his hands that's filled with ice. He was becoming stiff and cold. His body soon became numb and fainted due to lack of oxygen. He managed to open his eyes after a long while, only to be in a different location, with his wrists shackled to the wall. Strangely enough, his hands were unfrozen as he tried moving it. His blood circulation has returned, able to see clearly at what's in front of him. He scanned at the place he was in, and found out that he was in a jail of some sort when he saw the bars beside him.

'I'm going to get out of here…and rescue the three of them!'

He activated his powers as the mark appeared on his forehead, and managed to get the shackles off of his wrists. He rubbed it and walked toward the bars, once again activating his powers. This time, it bounced off, sending right his Panthalassa's powers right back at him.

'Ugh…what the…'

He got up again, only to hear a voice as soon as he took a step forward.

'_Please…save me! I beg of you!'_

'What?'

He looked around him but there was no one as the voice continued.

'_You're the only one, Panthalassa! Please, hurry and set me free! Before she-'_

The voice was then cut off.

'Who…?'

His cell was then opened, greeted by a pair waiting outside.

'Just who…is there?'

Tons of questions filled over him before one of the two spoke up.

'Get out of there!'

'What…?'

The other went and pulled his arms, throwing him out of his cell.

'Ouch!'

Kaito rubbed his back of his head.

'Sorry about being rough on you but we have to hurry!'

When Kaito's eyes opened, there was a girl at a distance from him and the other, being a boy, right beside him, kneeling down.

'Hurry? But what?'

'I will explain on the way.'

He hastily spoke up before turning attention to the girl.

'Haera, I will leave this to you!'

'Right!'

Haera didn't even bother to look back as she was trying to not close the cell.

'Let's go then.'

The boy ran and Kaito followed suit.

* * *

'My name is Gael. I presume you're a Panthalassa?'

'Hai! I'm Kaito.'

'I'm really sorry about earlier. We had to hurry or else…she will never be freed.'

'But who are you talking about?'

'She's…Peara. Or at least what's left of her.'

'Peara? What's left of her?'

'She actually had been cursed long ago. And if she succumbs to it, she will…'

'Cursed…?'

Gael nodded, and explained.

'Her parents actually had found witchcraft and, well…they tested it on their first, to their own daughter.'

'Daughter?!'

Kaito was baffled by it. He was trying to take in all the information he's getting.

'Hai. And that witchcraft was…forbidden. It was to seal a contract with the Lord of Bermuda Triangle, and in return you will live an eternal life. The Lord of Bermuda Triangle was supposed to be sealed, yet her parents…how foolish were they…'

Kaito was starting to take pity on Peara as Gael continued on.

'But in the end…they broke their contract by giving the information away, and it made the Lord angry. When the Lord demanded a sacrifice in return of forgiving them, they had willingly gave their own daughter away for the sake of their lives!'

'Wait…how did you know all of this?'

'Well…you may not like it but…'

* * *

Haera was slowly losing strength as she could not hold the door any longer with her powers. She had kneeled one leg down but slowly stood up, because if she had let go of it, a disaster would happen! She wasn't about to let that loose.

'Gosh…she had put this incredible amount of power just to shut him here…or should I say, the Lord had…I'm one of the servant and yet I still cannot match up to him yet…guess I've still got much more to learn a thing or two…'

'You're here!'

A voice ran up to her. And she instantly knew who the voice was.

'Are you an idiot?! I told you to get out of here!'

She can't look at her. Because if she did, she would faint on the spot due to her powers draining off.

'You can't handle everything yourself!'

Rina shouted.

'That's right! We should help one another!'

Hanon demanded.

'You three…ugh!'

Haera had kneeled one leg down, with her powers released. The cell then closed by itself.

'Crap! Now, we're-!'

'What's going to happen?'

Lucia questioned Haera.

'We need to get out of here, right now!'

Haera ran to the direction Gael and Kaito went to as the three followed suit.

* * *

Gael felt a spark around him as he knew what had happened as his face turned into seriousness.

'_We_ have to hurry now!'

'What's wrong?'

'She couldn't hold the cell door any longer! That means-!'

But before Kaito could hear the last few words coming from Gael's mouth, he was sucked into somewhere else.

* * *

'Uuh…where am I?'

He found himself awake in a black void all-around.

'_Welcome. I presume you're awake then.'_

'W-who…Peara?!'

'_Ah, you found out her name then…but, it's now too late for her.'_

'It isn't too late! She can turn back from this!'

Kaito's Panthalassa's power glowed, with its' power on the forehead, beaming it.

'_Oh, how scary…but!'_

Peara's body was revealed in front of Kaito, with bruise and tatters on her body and clothes as if she were soiled long ago. Her face had signs of not seeing the light since long.

'Peara! Peara!'

Kaito had kept calling out to her but it was of no use.

* * *

'_S-so…this is witchcraft! How astonishing! How marvellous!'_

'_I imagine the riches we will be getting!'_

'_Daddy, mummy, what are you doing now? It's late, you know.'_

_Peara rubbed her eyes as she heard her parents' voice from downstairs as she went down to look for them._

'_Sorry about that, sweetie. Papa and I was just…a little busy with our work, so we had to come home a little late. Sorry about that, would you want to sleep here then?'_

'_Here? But this is-'_

'_No need to worry. Mama, you and I can squeeze together! It'll be fun!'_

_That was…_

'_You have lost the light long ago. Do you still prey on it then?'_

_Prey? For the light? I have lost everything. Ever since back then. So why should I…prey…on it?_

'_That's right. Give in to the darkness. Let it soothe your pain. You will never have to remember those painful thoughts ever…again.'_

_That's right…_

'_All you need to do…leave everything…to me.'_

'…Peara! Peara! Peara!'

_Huh?_

'_**That wretched-!**__'_

_Who's…that? And why is he so…_

'_**You don't need to know anything at all! **__**Just give in already!**__'_

'Peara! Peara! Peara!'

_He's so…warm._

Peara smiled, and glided towards the light.

'_**NOO!**__'_

* * *

'Peara! Peara!'

Kaito kept shouting her name, until she moved forward and slowly opened her eyes.

'Who are…you?'

'Peara! Thank goodness! You're not hurt anywhere now, are you?'

Kaito laid her on his arms, awaiting for her reply.

'Huh…? You're so…warm…'

She snuggled against his chest, much to his blushing. After a while, the black void had been gone, and they were at another place.

'Where is this…?'

'Ah, this is…'

'Kaito!'

A voice which Kaito recognised was coming closer to them. He turned to where the voice was coming from.

'Lucia! I'm right here!'

He soon found himself being grabbed hold by the neck by Peara.

* * *

Lucia couldn't believe it. As soon as she reached up the stairs, she found herself, horrified at Kaito. He was being strangled! In an instant Gael and Haera dashed forward, able to apprehend Peara, grabbing her arms tightly as they can.

'Peara, snap out of it! You're not bad! Your parents were! You can start all over again!'

'Peara, come on! You're brave and although a little arrogant, you always tended to people around you! And you're going to let them down?!'

'**Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! You fools! Think you can hold me for long?!**'

Gael and Haera glanced at each other before nodding. Haera, not bothering to turn her head, spoke to the three.

'I've heard there's this song that calms even the angry storms and seas, and it was Mother Symphony! Do you three know of it?!'

'Yeah, we do! Let's go Hanon, Rina!'

'Yeah!'

With their new profound determination, they started to transform.

As soon as the three starts to sing, the two got out of the way, leaving Peara vulnerable.

_Ryuusei ga ima kagayaki o masu__  
__Subete no inochi yo__  
__Kokoro no RUUTSU o mezase!_

_Arasoi no wa o tachikiru tame ni__  
__Kizutsuki yabureta negai o hikitsuide_

_Ai o nikumu mono yo..__  
__Umi o kegasu mono yo..__  
__Kidzuite.__  
__Onaji "ai" kara umareta no_

_Tamashii no PURAIDO o Fight Up! kakagete__  
__Kiseki no neiro kara umareru atarashii uta__  
__Kanashimi o suikonda sono kokoro ni__  
__Sasageru komoriuta__  
__Haha naru ai no SHINFONII_

'A mother's love…symphony…'

Peara remembered the times when she was truly happy when she was with their parents laughing, crying, and other things that she will always remember in her heart. Her body separated into two, with her original body and the other in the hands of the Lord.

'Love Shower Pitch!'

'**NOO!**'

'Now's your chance, Kaito! Seal him, with your power!'

'Right!'

His Panthalassa's power on the forehead glowed, and shot right at the Lord.

'**Just when I had finally the chance! Mark my words, I'll be back! You can't keep me locked forever!**'

With that, his body was crushed to pieces. Peara managed to keep her balance when she almost fell down.

'Is it…finally over…?'

'Peara!'

Kaito ran up to her while the rest did the same thing.

'Peara!'

'You two…thank you…I was so scared…'

Peara grabbed Gael and Haera by their necks, hugging them, bursting out in tears.

'Peara…you don't need to fear anything anymore…'

'Now the world will rest in peace…'

'Yeah!'

When she opened her eyes, her eyes were met with the four whom she doesn't know about.

'Who are you?'

'Peara, they're the ones who saved you.'

'That's right. Without them, well…you would still have been trapped inside.'

Haera rubbed the back of her hair and sweat dropped.

'Oh…'

She released the grip, and bowed with modesty before the four.

'Thanks for saving me. My name's Peara.'

She showed the purest smile that no one could match up to.

The four was in awe. Her smile mesmerises people. Soon enough, a pearl appeared before her, holding out her two hands to place it on.

'That's…!'

The Mermaid Princesses was in shock. They didn't know she was a Mermaid Princess too! Their friend! The pearl colour changed, into a purest white colour that is impossible to find it anywhere.

'This is…Pure…Pearl Voice!'

Peara shouted out, transforming her. With that, her voice suddenly sang out.

_Anata ga daun shi kanjite i toki_

_Anata wa akiramete no yō ni kanji toki_

_Jibun ni rizumu o kuchizusan_

_Subete ga umaku narinode _

_Anata no yume no o koe! _

_Tsugini subete wa meikaku ni narudeshou_

_Anata ga guratsukun _

_Sore ha anata ga tsukurate iru mononanode _

_Nebagibuappu _

_Mirai e tanoshiminishiteimasu!_

* * *

Google translated this and put the romaji in. And after that had to break the lines because it was all in one sentence. Then I accidentally deleted the English part and now I can't remember the whole thing. TT But nevertheless, hoped you enjoyed your time reading it! Let me know if I had made mistakes somewhere! I'll be sure to reupload it!

Update - Reposted this due to Rin not being Rina. TT Thank you reviewer!


End file.
